


Appletini

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love Derek!, M/M, Stiles tries to be a grownup, mentions of Drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be a grownup, Derek can't really say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appletini

“Derek, I wanna be a grownup.” Stiles had been thinking it over for quite some time and he realized that despite the fact that they were both in their thirties now, they’d skipped over a few of the steps to adulthood. 

Sure, They’d gotten married, started a family, and had their own home but there were other things that could solidify their place in society like. Dinner parties, for instance; Lydia and Jackson were always throwing some kind of gala or affair at random ritzy hotels. 

That wasn’t really their scene, but having their pack over for a little food, drinks, and conversation didn’t sound too bad.

“Oh no, anything but that,” Derek answered, rolling his eyes beneath the impressive caterpillars Stiles had dubbed the “AlphaBrows”. 

“I’m serious, Der. I think we should host a dinner party. Trevor and the twins are old enough to help dad and Melissa with the younger kids and it’s just one evening. People do this kind of stuff all the time. I don’t think one night is gonna kill us.”

“You...want to host a dinner party?” Derek asked, his eyebrows rising in clear suspicion.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Der,”

“Stiles I do not want to spend an entire evening trying to impress people I don’t care about just so you can feel like a real boy.” Derek huffed, digging further under the sink trying to fix the leaky pipe.

“Pack only. I promise,” he answered, knowing that would get his husband’s attention.

Derek stilled, then pulled himself out from under the countertop. “No more than two hours,” he countered. “I’m not wearing a tie and you’re not allowed to drink appletinis.” 

Stiles bobbed his head in agreement until he heard the appletini comment. “Wait, what? Why not?” 

Derek smirked, “Just because I like it when your handsy, doesn’t mean the rest of the pack does. After Isaac and Cora’s wedding, the pack made me promise no more appletinis.”

Stiles winced, remembering bits and pieces of the reception, most of which was only put together with the help of the rest of the pack. Derek had been called down to the Sheriff’s station after his toast and Stiles had (allegedly) gotten super-friendly and clingy to both Isaac and Cora. Well, most of the pack, actually, but Isaac and Cora were the ones who had taken the biggest issue with it. 

“Okay, no appletinis for me.” 

Derek nodded and got back to work. Stiles’ eyes flicked to the the muscles moving beneath the fabric of his husband’s shirt a little longer. He bit his lip and forced himself to get on with the rest of his day, whispering, “damn tease” under his breath.


End file.
